


Strange Attraction

by awintersrose



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love blooms from unexpected places. Yuki and Kakeru open up to one another after a student council meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Attraction

Disclaimer: Yuki and Kakeru belong to their respective owner. I'm only having fun.  
  
Another of my first forays into fanfic, originally posted on MediaMiner many years ago. Enjoy!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
STRANGE ATTRACTION  
  
A Yuki/Kakeru Oneshot  
  
  
  
"Alright everyone, I guess we're done. See you all next week." announced Yuki Sohma wearily, adjourning what had slowly warped into a lengthy and draining end-of-the-week student council meeting. The others began to leave noisily, riveted to the boisterous conversation of Kimi and Machi, who walked out of the room engaged in quite the bantering gossip. When it seemed they had all gone home, Yuki packed his things and sighed, laying his head on the desk, considering the thought of returning home no better than remaining in his current location. Tohru was spending the weekend at Hanajima's house, which meant Yuki would be forced to spend his time with Shigure and that stupid cat.  
  
'I would rather sleep here,' he thought idly  
  
"Poor YunYun," A familiarly mischievous voice cooed behind him, as warm hands began to gently massage his shoulders. Yuki sat up with a start, but realized quickly who that voice belonged to, and relaxed against the movement of Kakeru's hands as they kneaded his tense muscles. "Been workin' too hard? Don't wanna go home?" An arrogant smirk could literally be heard in his voice.  
  
Yuki shivered, goosebumps rising all over his skin as Kakeru expertly manipulated the tendons of his neck and shoulders. Over the past few months, Yuki had found a kindred spirit in Kakeru. For the first time since meeting Tohru, Yuki felt as if someone understood him implicitly, even if that person was wacky Kakeru Manabe. But even more than those feelings of friendship, a strange attraction was beginning to form within Yuki's heart. With each passing day, he noticed himself looking at his friend in a whole new light. For no reason at all, he found himself staring at Kakeru across the room at many a meeting, contemplating the sweetness of his smile. Butterflies fluttered within his stomach when Kakeru was close. He was falling in love with his best friend. And the thought of it lifted his spirits.  
  
Kakeru, on the other hand, had been infatuted with Yuki Sohma from the moment he first laid eyes on the violet-eyed beauty. However, he was confident that his love would remain unrequited since he believed Yuki to be straight; thus he resigned himself to being Yuki's friend. Yuki's best friend. And when Yuki came to him heartbroken on that night when Kyou and Tohru openly announced their feelings for one another, he wanted nothing more than to take his lovely Yun Yun in his arms and make him forget that he had ever loved Tohru. But the most Kakeru could do was offer his best advice and the willingess to be the soundingboard upon which Yuki vented his frustrations.  
  
'Oh, If only he could have vented his frustrations in another much more delicious way.' Kakeru thought and sighed, leaning in against Yuki's back, discreetly breathing him in. The silver-haired boy smelled of warmth and earth, a slightly spicy scent that Kakeru had noticed him wearing as of late. Yuki heard Kakeru's intake of breath close to his neck, and his heart skipped a beat as Kakeru exhaled, and warm air caressed the nape of his neck. The goosebumps returned, peppering every inch of his skin, and Yuki took a ragged breath, placing his hands over Kakeru's and halting his friend's ministrations. Yuki had purchased a bottle of deliciously scented cologne in the weeks before, and wore it whenever Kakeru was near, hoping to draw a reaction from the boy. Yuki suspected that at last it was beginning to have an effect, but there was only one way to know. The temptation finally grew too great, and since the risk of a transformation was not a concern, Yuki had an idea.  
  
"My turn." He said, quietly. To Kakeru's complete and utter shock, Yuki leaned back against his chest, and taking his hands in his own, folded himself in Kakeru's arms. Nestling his head in the juncture of Kakeru's neck and shoulder, he turned and inhaled close to the other boy's ear, closing his eyes as he sampled his clean scent. Said boy went rigid and blushed furiously, a deep crimson making its way across his adorable features. He hadn't thought Yuki would notice! And never in a million years would he have guessed that the object of his affection would actually respond in such a positive way. But he tightened his arms around his dear prince, nonetheless.  
  
Knowing that his suspicions were correct, Yuki savored the warmth of strong arms about him. There was safety in Kakeru's embrace, and he could feel the heartbeat of the boy strong against his back, a sensation he had only known in fleeting doses before. Yuki was surrounded by the fresh scent of rain and sweetness, as Kakeru whispered faintly into his ear.  
  
"I love you, YunYun." The words were stated simply, with none of the trickery and mischief that Yuki would have expected of Kakeru.  
  
For the first time, Kakeru saw Yuki's true smile. And it was not for someone as undeserving as Tohru. It was for him.  
  
But those thoughts were dashed from his mind as soft, sweet lips pressed hungrily against his own as Yuki turned, threading his fingers through the soft wayward strands of Kakeru's inky black hair. Yuki sucked and nibbled gently at Kakeru's lips, tracing them with his tongue before delving inside gingerly to taste the sweetness he knew that he would find. Kakeru eagerly twined his tongue with Yuki's, and his hands wandered up the back of Yuki's uniform shirt, caressing silken skin and lean muscle. Amidst feverish kissing, two pairs of fumbling hands clumsily unbuttoned and discarded identical shirts. The pair moaned against each other's lips as their embrace continued, and they discovered the feeling of skin on skin for the first time.  
  
Yuki was overwhelmed. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. This just felt so good, and so right.  
  
The two maneuvered to the couch in the corner of the room. Kakeru pulled away from Yuki with a smile and a scheming glint in his steel-colored eyes. He laid the boy down and straddled his slender hips, taking in the sight of his shirtless body. Yuki's body was a artistic masterpiece carved from pure alabaster, covered with skin the texture of the softest silk; Kakeru's grey eyes paid homage to this beautiful creature beneath him. The silver-haired boy blushed as Kakeru ogled his body, until finally their lips met in another frenzied kiss, and modesty was the last thing on either of their minds. Having fed on Yuki's sweetness once more, Kakeru placed kisses along Yuki's face and neck, moving slowly lower, flicking his tongue across his love's collarbone and chest, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples, suckling at each one until Yuki's cheeks were flushed with excitement. As his hands drifted lower, Kakeru's arousal went into overdrive when he discovered the outline of the other boy's large erection through his pants.  
  
"Oh, Yun Yun, I see you have your own little--well, not so little--surprise for me, ne?" Kakeru teased, stroking Yuki through his clothes, and nibbling at his lips.  
  
Yuki gasped as Kakeru slid his hand down the front of his loose-waisted pants, and still further under the waistband of his boxer shorts. His eyes widened and he moaned when Kakeru's fingers encircled his rigid length and began to pump him gently, sending light sparks of sensation sizzling throughout his body. Kakeru smirked with self satisfaction and lifted himself from his position on top of Yuki, dropping a kiss on the forehead of his bewildered beloved before kneeling between the boy's legs. His hands deftly unfastened Yuki's belt and then his pants, quickly slipping the offensive fabric, boxer shorts included, away from the exquisite form it covered. Yuki bit his lip and shivered when he realized exactly what Kakeru was up to, and just how much he wanted it.  
  
The dark-haired boy ran his hands up and down Yuki's midsection, tracing the smooth interplay of muscle over his abdomen and hips, and finally the light trail of hair leading to his swollen erection, teasing him with the promise of his touch. Yuki moaned and looked at the trickster pleadingly, until he finally relented, taking the prone boy's shaft in one hand and caressing it with smooth, sure strokes. As Kakeru's hand worked, he dropped wet, hot kisses along Yuki's hips and thighs, tracing the lines of his body with his tongue until the boy squirmed and softly cried out beneath him. Wanting to show Yuki just how much pleasure he could give him, Kakeru slowly laved his lips and tongue along the heated skin of Yuki's arousal, before taking it shallowly within his mouth and sucking tenderly. His hands moved to cup Yuki's buttocks, squeezing and caressing at the same rhythm.  
  
Yuki's vision went white as his throbbing member was surrounded by the snug wet heat of his friend's mouth. His outward reaction was in a word, favorable. Luckily, there was no one left in the school to hear his pleasured cries. Yuki tangled his hands in Kakeru's hair, encouraging him as his hips began to jerk involuntarily with every hot stroke of the boy's tongue upon his length. Kakeru continued to take Yuki deep within his mouth, bobbing up and down his shaft over and over, sucking hard and swirling his tongue until the tension within Yuki's body finally snapped. The silver-haired boy came in a burst of hot liquid, back arched, his mouth open in a silent scream. Kakeru quickly swallowed his release, thoroughly cleaning Yuki of the refuse.  
  
Kakeru contentedly snuggled close to the breathless, gasping form of his sweet YunYun, and rained kisses over every part of him he could reach. Yuki wrapped his arms about Kakeru and kissed him fiercely, eventually slipping a curious hand between their bodies, only to discover that Kakeru still had his pants on. Gracefully reversing their positions, he quickly resolved the issue by yanking at the fastenings and shoving the pants down, in a manner barely gentle enough as to not tear the fabric. As Kakeru kicked them off with a devilish grin, Yuki realized that his dear friend was extremely aroused and not wearing any underwear.  
  
With violet eyes wide, he gazed down at Kakeru's naked form, and a wicked idea presented itself within his mind. Sometimes having a perverted novelist for a cousin had its benefits. And since Kakeru was naughty enough to go commando, Yuki figured that he would not mind in the least. Yuki distracted Kakeru with a bone-melting kiss while one of his hands reached down to the floor to retrieve the tie from his discarded shirt. He drew Kakeru's tongue into his mouth as he guided the dark-haired boy's hands above his head. In rapid moments, when Yuki finally pulled away, Kakeru found himself bound at the wrists to the arm of the futon-style couch. Who would have guessed that YunYun liked it kinky? He grinned at the silver-haired angel above him, only to whine when nothing happened. He was slightly relieved but then equally annoyed when Yuki finally brushed his lips teasingly with a light kiss, passed his tongue briefly over Kakeru's, and then pulled away once more. Slowly, ever slowly he stroked the warm velvet skin of Kakeru's chest and nipples as his lips drifted up the boy's neck and his tongue circled his earlobe. But it was not nearly enough contact. Kakeru wanted to scream. There was too much space between them. Hopelessly aroused, Kakeru turned his head and leaned up into Yuki, eager for more. He wanted Yuki's body pressed hard against his own, lost in their loveplay until they were both driven rapidly into oblivion. Yet once again, Yuki stopped.  
  
"Dammit, Yun-chan, you're such a tease...I want more..." Kakeru whined and pouted, tugging at his bound wrists.  
  
"Not yet," Yuki whispered hotly into his ear, before pressing more fiery kisses along Kakeru's neck and collarbone until the boy sighed. Watching Kakeru squirm beneath him brought back Yuki's own erection with tingling heat. His hands continued to wander along the body of his love, as he continued to drive the boy insane with the maddening attentions of his mouth. His lips and tongue latched onto the skin of Kakeru's collarbone with delicious fervor, and as the dark-haired boy felt the tell-tale pinch, he couldn't help but giggle with the knowledge that Yuki had left a visible mark. The muscles of Kakeru's abdomen jumped and goosebumps rose upon his silken flesh as Yuki's slender fingers danced and caressed a ticklish pattern leading to one place. A graceful hand finally drifted over his hot and hardened length before closing around it, and Kakeru let out a low moan as his eyes rolled back and closed with the assault of sensation which the simple action afforded him.  
  
As Kakeru's breath became hurried, Yuki pumped with a quick, strong rhythm and moved to straddle his shaking hips. He leaned over Kakeru on one hand and kissed him, while his other hand continued its loving ministrations. Experimentally, Yuki began grinding his hips against the other boy's, his upthrust member in alignment with the one in his hand. He widened his grip to press the heat of both of their arousals together with each movement of his hips. The sensation wrenched a groan from his throat, and a similar response from the boy beneath him. Kakeru closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He didn't know just how much more of this he could take. Every muscle in his body felt as it it were pulled like a drawn bowstring that was strung to the breaking point. First the bondage, then the teasing, and now Yuki's incredibly surprising sex kitten-ish behavior left him dangling over the edge in thoroughly agonizing pleasure. All of the blood in his body seemed as if it was pooling to one specific location, and a sheen of sweat was beginning to appear upon his skin. Grappling with his own self control, Yuki slid his tongue down Kakeru's neck and chest, tracing his pebbled nipples before gently nipping them with his teeth. With that, Kakeru shuddered and cried out, his heated essence spurting onto Yuki's hand and lower body.  
  
"Now then, patience has its rewards, ne?" Yuki asked with a smile, kissing Kakeru on the forehead, nose, and lips.  
  
"H-hai..." the boy responded, chest heaving.  
  
Yuki leaned down and cleaned his friend as well as he could, gently licking away the sticky white fluid while Kakeru gasped at the contact of Yuki's tongue upon his tender flesh made overly sensitive by orgasm. Yuki untied Kakeru, and was quickly shoved backwards and pinned down, his mouth and lips willingly ravaged by his lover's kiss. He wound his arms and legs around Kakeru, and gloried in the heat of their bodies pressed flush together.  
  
"Yuki," Kakeru said softly, nuzzling his beloved. Yuki's mind snapped out of its lust-induced haze. Kakeru NEVER called him Yuki. "I want you so badly it hurts."  
  
"I know. I want you too." Yuki responded, nipping at Kakeru's lips. Kakeru pulled away, desperation in his grey eyes.  
  
"No, I want you. ALL of you. To take you, and make you mine. Don't you know what that means?" Kakeru wanted to be certain that Yuki knew exactly what sex between them would imply. His silver-haired angel had been "straight" to begin with, after all.  
  
"I know. And I want you to." Being the brother of Ayame Sohma, there was not much that Yuki was sheltered from, if anything at all. The walls of Shigure's house were extremely thin. He had heard the carnal sounds of Aya's frequent and supposedly secret visits to Shigure many times. Much to his dismay, he had even accidentally walked in on a few of those instances. In the oddest of places, no less. This might be a new experience, but it was certainly not a new concept. To emphasize his point, Yuki gripped the firm globes of Kakeru's posterior and swiveled his hips, pressing his swollen arousal against his lover's. Kakeru's trademark troublemaker grin returned, and he gently kissed his dear YunYun. But his rising joy was soon squashed when he realized that they had no lube, and he absolutely refused to hurt his porcelain prince in any way.  
  
"Um, Yun-chan... we can't. We have no--" Kakeru stammered, in between kisses. Yuki held a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh..." He disentangled himself from Kakeru and went to fetch his school bag. In a hidden compartment was a small bottle he had recently pilfered from Shigure's bedroom. Yuki walked back across the room in his naked splendor, a sheepish blush deepening the pink tinge which their recent exertions had caused to spread across his cheeks. Kakeru's jaw dropped in shock when he registered what Yuki held in his hand. His YunYun was certainly full of surprises.  
  
"You planned this?" Kakeru asked incredulously. LOTS of surprises, indeed.  
  
"Well not really... I mean, not what happened today. Consider it wishful thinking." Yuki was immediately dragged back down by a ravenous Kakeru, who seemed to want to devour him with lips and tongue, and so much more. Yuki could feel his lover's hardness pressed against his stomach. Kakeru manuevered between Yuki's legs and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the slippery liquid on his fingers. Yuki spread his legs wider and closed his eyes as Kakeru stroked his puckered opening, liberally applying the lubricant, and gently working one finger inside. Slowly, he began loosening the tight coil of muscles and slipped a second finger and eventually a third deep inside his lover, curling and flexing them in order to stretch Yuki enough to accomodate his member. As Kakeru's fingers continued to work, Yuki let out a breathy moan. At first the penetration had been a bit uncomfortable, but one particular movement stroked an extremely sensitive area, and the prickling fire of pure pleasure surged through his body once again, to the point where he was sure he would explode. This felt incredible, and he shivered when he thought of how it would feel to have Kakeru completely inside him. When Yuki's hips began to buck against his fingers, Kakeru knew that he was ready. He withdrew his fingers, and Yuki groaned at the loss, sitting up and grabbing the bottle of lube before Kakeru could reach it.  
  
"Let me..." Yuki squeezed the contents of the bottle into his hand and spread the cool liquid over the burning heat of Kakeru's arousal, and the dark-haired boy hissed at the sensation. Yuki stroked his lover's length a few times for good measure, and lay back, knees wide apart in invitation. In one last moment of coherent thought, Kakeru grabbed his undershirt from the floor, and spread it beneath Yuki's hips. It would simply not do to let someone find out about their rendezvous in the Student Council room due to the discovery of some mysteriously sticky evidence left behind on the couch. When he looked up, the violet stare of his slender prince conveyed complete and utter impatience, so he quickly moved on to the sumptuous matter at hand.  
  
Kakeru stroked the feathery locks of Yuki's silver hair and kissed him once more, as one hand guided his shaft to Yuki's opening. He deepened the kiss and slowly pushed the head of his length inside the tight molten heat of his beloved. Yuki gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut, willing his body to adjust quickly. Kakeru's control was wavering, but he murmured words of love against Yuki's lips and cupped his lover's swollen member, willing him to relax as he stroked lovingly. After a few moments, his hips moved forward, easing in another inch. Yuki's legs moved to circle his waist tightly. Kakeru gritted his teeth and tried to think of anything but the incredibly sexy boy wriggling beneath him, in hopes that doing so might quell his ardor long enough to bring Yuki maximum pleasure as well.  
  
"More, Kakeru...onegai..." Yuki sighed, and angled his hips to receive what he so desperately requested. Unable to deprive him of anything, Kakeru groaned, sliding smoothly until he was fully buried to the hilt. Yuki buried his face in his lover's neck and cried out softly. Kakeru withdrew slightly and repeated the action, moaning aloud as his length was once again surrounded by the scorching heat of his lover's tight body. Yuki arched against Kakeru, and his hands gripped the boy's shoulders as he begged for more. Sweat dampened his hair as Kakeru's pace became deep and hard, his hand on Yuki's erection moving at the same rhythm as his shaft within him. His free hand cradled Yuki behind the hips, as he drove ever deeper within the silver-haired boy, the force of his thrusts audible but quiet in comparison to the cries of his lover. Kakeru nearly pulled out, only to slam back inside Yuki's body as deep as he could. Every thrust hit Yuki in exactly the right place, and the flush of impending orgasm heated his skin until he felt as if they would both catch aflame at any given moment.Yuki's nails dug into Kakeru's back as the intense spirals of sensation built up to a painful plateau. His hips surged forward to meet Kakeru's, and the added movement pressed his lover's length fully and completely against his most sensitive region. Kakeru thrust harder and faster, his movements matched by Yuki's. Another added stroke of Kakeru's hand, and Yuki came with a loud cry, his seed exploding between their sweaty bodies, his body contracting around the hardness so deeply embedded within him. Watching the purely erotic sight of Yuki's climax, Kakeru could hold no longer hold on to his self control. With a few quick jerks of his hips and a yell, he shuddered as he poured forth his release deep inside Yuki's body.  
  
For a while, neither boy could speak. Kakeru collapsed against Yuki's chest, and they lay in silent companionship. Yuki traced lazy patterns along Kakeru's back, as the dark-haired boy gazed adoringly up at him.  
  
"Maybe we should move this somewhere else," Yuki said finally.  
  
"Mmm...I don't think I can move. My YunYun is such a demanding lover..." Kakeru sighed happily, placing kisses along Yuki's chest. "But I suppose you're right."  
  
"I love you too, you know."  
  
"I know." A tender kiss was shared, and Kakeru withdrew from Yuki's body. The lovers cleaned each other off, and attempted to tidy the room. Dressing was difficult, as each movement was hindered by a kiss here or a grope there. It was eventually decided that Kakeru would spend the night with Yuki at Shigure's house, under the guise of working on the oh-so-rigorous Student Council agenda. What they would truly be working on was each other.  
  
This strange attraction spread its wings, and the president and vice president of Kaibara High's Student Council enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
